omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dialga
|-|Regular Dialga= |-|Shiny Dialga= |-|Primal Dialga= Character Synopsis Dialga is a Dragon/Steel-type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Dialga is the legendary pokémon of Time, being one of the three ancient pokémon under The Creation Trio. In the beginning, it was one of the fundamental pokémon that established the creation of the current world. Dialga is the representation of Time and their existence seeks to stabilize all of time with its every heartbeat Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Pokemon Name: Dialga Gender: Genderless Age: As old as time and creation Classification: Temporal Pokemon, Pokemon of Time, Embodiment of Time, Legendary Pokemon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time Manipulation (Dialga is described as the master of time, being able to manipulate time in the form of stopping, slowing down, reversing and even erasing it. Dialga's control over time also extends to being able to changing and retconing events in time), Causality Manipulation (Dialga's control over time also extends to causality, as his fight with Palkia cause it's laws to be distorted. In addition, scales to Giratina , who can create worlds with twisted causality and directions), History Manipulation (Has total manipulation over all periods, including past, present and future), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Dialga is stated by The Pokedex and many other sources to be the embodiment of Time. With it's true essence being incorporeal and non-physical in nature), Metal Manipulation (A variety of moves such as Iron Tail, Metal Claw and Metal Burst involve control over iron for offensive and defensive purposes), Energy Manipulation (Roar of Time can infuse time into a energy form and project itself as a huge beam of concentrated temporeal energy), Aura (Dialga is capable of tapping into the living aura around to project it in energy form, which is what Aura Sphere is described as), Gravity Manipulation (Through Gravity, Dialga can alter the amount of influence gravity has on them or an opponent), Sound Manipulation (Hyper Voice creates a booming sound that when heard, can damage foes from great distances), Earth Manipulation (Earth Power causes the earth beneath an opponent to crack and also grants to general control over earth itself), Magnetism Manipulation (Magnet Rise allows the user to control magnetism in the form of attracting objects that are metallic in nature), Immortality (Type 1 {Dialga is unable to age and is described as immortal}, Type 3, Type 5 {Stated by many sources to exist in a state of death and alive, implying that it's neither born nor dead}, Type 8 {Reliant on the concept of Time} & Type 9; Killing the physical form of Dialga will only sever it's connection to the material world, as it's true essence resides in a higher plane beyond time), Subjective Reality, Reality Warping (Creation Trio memebers are capable of altering reality to the way they see fit. Capable of manipulating the boundary between real and unreality, even making Darkrai's nightmares manifest themselves physically), Creation (Help created the entire multiverse. Also is capable of creating objects from nothing such as it's own realm), Acausality, Parallel Existence (Temporal Constance & Non-Linearity; Should be comparable to Giratina in nature, who naturally exists in a world where time, direction and causality are fundamentally twisted and backwards. As being one with all of time and space, Dialga exists across all periods and killing them in just one period won't effect them entirely), Existence Erasure (The official Pokemon cite stated that Dialga is capable of erasing the entire world. Capable of making beings disappear through his powers), Emotion, Willpower, and Knowledge Destruction (Can destroy "spirit", which in the context in the instance it's said, means this), Conceptual Manipulation (Wields control over his own aspect, which is Time, to this level), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has manipulation over his own realm he created, which is a higher dimensional eation Usersuniverse), Telepathy (Communicates with other beings such as Sheena with this method), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with ghost-types, "Spirit" and other concepts), Sealing, BFR (Can send people to it's own dimension or other realities, sealing them there completely), Ressurection (Can bring itself back into being with it's will), Large Size (Type 9) *Dialga has resistance to the following: Existence Erasure (Wouldn't have been effected by their own erasure of the entire universe), Causality Manipulation (Was able to resist the distortions of causal laws when fighting Dialga), Time Manipulation (Naturally contends with Dialga and has resistance to their powrs, Mind Manipulation (It takes all of the Lake Trio to sate Dialga; any less will fail), Soul Manipulation (Predates the concepts of souls and is described as non-living, further suggesting the lack of a soul), Death Manipulation (The Creation Trio are neither living nor non-living, as such, cenventional death powers are useless to them), Emotion, Willpower, and Information Manipulation (Endures the powers of The Lake Guardians and it's to the extend where The Lake Guardians have to pacify them) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(As the embodiment of Time, Dialga has the ability to stabilize Time with merely it's Heartbeats and it's birth started all of Time to move. The Original Story described Dialga as being one of the fundamental pokémon that aided in the creation of the entire multiverse, which is infinite in size on the basis that The Mirror Cave links universes without beginning or end, creating an ad infinitum process, also backed up by later statements in series. Every game sold is it's own separate cosmology as a result of Link Cables, which are proven to exist in-universe, numerous times) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(The Creation Trio exists on a plane greater than space and time, as Sheena had to transcend both to even interact with them. Cyrus needed the manifest a Red Chain in order to sustain The Creatio Trio in the physical plane. Comparable to Dialga, who explictly exists in the dimension of Time, aka the 4th Dimension). '''Omnipresent '''in True Form (Exists as an underlying concept of the multiverse, being all of time across the entire multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Embodying their own Dimension, which for Dialga is Time. Stated to be Higher Dimensional Beings) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can trade blows with other Creation Trio Pokemon) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can fight other members of The Creation Trio and result in it being either a stalemate or a close match. Embodies Time across The Multiverse) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Can fight Palkia & Giratina can extended periods of time) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Controls all of Time across The Multiverse. Can affect all universes) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''as by virtue of embodying Time '''Weaknesses: Dialga is weak to Ground and Fighting-based attacks. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Roar of Time: Dialga can fire a blue beam from its mouth that is powerful enough to distort time itself. * Hyper Beam: A powerful energy ball that Dialga can shoot with extreme force as a large beam. * Aura Sphere: Dialga can draw from its own Aura and fire a powerful energy sphere. * Draco Meteor: Dialga can create a shadow-like aura on its forehead that summons meteors to hit its opponents. * Protect: Dialga can project a virtually impenetrable force field that protects it from most attacks. * Time Warp: Being the Legendary Pokemon that rules over all of time, Dialga can control time. Examples include causing time loops, stopping time, time travel, and having multiple copies of itself exist at the same point in time. It is also capable of wiping things from space-time with this ability. Extra Info: '''Check out this blog to see just how far into 2-A Dialga is relative to other beings of his level *Read this blog to get a better in-depth explanation of how Pokemon is 2-A and refutes to common misconceptions against it Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Pokémon Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Time Benders Category:Nintendo Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Immortals Category:Dragons Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Willpower Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Benders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Sealers Category:Metal Users Category:Morality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Life Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regenerators Category:Large Size Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Telepaths Category:History Benders Category:Gravity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 2